Truth in Winter
by bloominhot
Summary: Legolas meets a mysterious stranger in the woods of her realm on the eve of winter. What will happen when the truth of her destiny is found out? My first fic, please R+R!


A/N: For all u guyz who tink dat dis is a Mary-sue! Ur WRONG! My caracter is sooooo not perfect and she will haf her share of mistakes and bad stuff happen to her! I wrote this cuz I love Legolas and Orli and they are so hot, they are my dream guys! I tried to read Fellowship, but it's going slow.  
  
PLZZZ Rand R 'cuz this is my furst fic, and I want ppl to like it. So ENJOY!  
  
P.S. The song is frum "a moment like this" by Kelly Clarkson. SHE IS SOO COOL! I LUV THAT SONG! (to every1 u no who u r: this will work!)  
  
  
  
Some people wait a life-time  
  
For a moment like this  
  
Some poeple search forever  
  
For taht one speciel kiss.  
  
  
  
Nethelìeriel was walking in the forrest. She was hunting. Her waist long red hair was coilled in braids around her head. She was wearing green tight pants that matched her emerald eyes. All of a sudden, her elf senses (A/N: rn't elves so cool? They have super-duper hearing!) heard a distant leaf crack from a foot-step. She took out her bow and put a arrow on it.  
  
She would kill whoever dared to trespas on Rivendall's terittory. Out of the corner of her thicklashed sharp eye, she saw movement. She wheeled around and through back her hood, pointing the sharp arrow at the intruder's throat. 'What fare you here sir?' she demanded with a toss of her head. 'One false step and I would have your head on a platter for my father who is lord of this land.' 'I am no intruder,' said the man. 'Nor am I an enemy. Look me in the face and tell me you do not see the honesty that lies therein.'She looked at his face and had to catch her breath. there was the most handsome guy she had ever seen. He had blue eyes that looked like the ocean, and long blonde hair that reminded her of the sun. He was tall and his muscles rippled every time he moved.  
  
He also met her eyes and was astonished. Although she seemed wearied from battle and had dirt which framed her cheekbones, there was an heir of pride and dignity in her face, and no beauty was compromised. Her body was lithe and tightly wound, there was strength in her posture and his well-trained eyes could see that she was trained in the art of war.  
  
'Truly i see the honesty in your eyes good sir. However, it is custom to take all who enter these realms to see the Lord Erlond.' 'my lady we are two days from Lord Elrond's palace. Since my destination is the palace, perhaps you should return home. Your horse would speed your return.'  
  
'Nay, for it would be a great dishonour for me to return to my home without the stranger that i met astray in the woods.'  
  
'I am legolas of Mirkwood. There, now i am not a stranger. Nor am I an intruder and I am on urgent business. I can only suspect that you would slow me down, were you to accompany me.' Nethelìeriel's green eyes blazed. She, a mere woman! She would show Legolas who would slow who down! 'Legolas, you seem to misinterpret me! I am probably a better tracker than you ANYDAY! I was born in these woods, I know them better than ANYONE else so if you're too dumb to see it then fine! But I am still escorting you to the palace, whether you like it or not!' 'Who are you?' Legolas demanded. He was insulted that she would dare stand up to him, a prince. 'I am Nethelìeriel, daughter to Elrond! You HAVE to obey me, you're on MY land!'  
  
Both really mad, they stalked off, him to bathe in the lake, and her to collect firewood. In her wanderings, she found herself at the lake. He had just stripped off his tunic (A/N: LOL!!11) She quickly averted her eyes as he began to pull himself out of his breeches. He, upon hearing branches snapping, turned to see Nethelìeriel go away, muttering, I hope he did not notice me...He was thinking to himself, she is so strange and yet so beautiful. I must try to win back her good sentimints. As he bathed in the cool water, he thought about ways in which to win back her good sentimints. Mean while, Nethelìeiriel was thinking the same thing. She was ashamed of her behaviour towards the prince. What if he disgraced her in front of everyone at the palace and the upcoming Feast of Alethia, the goddess of Winter and Truth, for the truth was, winter was approaching fast. She vowed to be kinder to him and win his affections before they arrived at the palace.  
  
Legolas returned to the camp, where Nethelìriel had started a fire. His shirt had fallen into the lake and was now soaking wet and clinging to his lithe frame (A/N: oh ya!1!) At the same moment, both of them spoke. 'I-' then shyly looked down. 'Y-' they both laughed nervously. Nethelìriel giggled and said, blushing crimson, "you first" Legolas smiled. 'My lady, I wronged you before by speaking so harshly. It is not befitting to an elfen prince such as myself.' 'Legolas, thank you for that, but it was just what I was going to say. I was rash and uncouth before. Let us not speak of it again.' They smiled and sat down together. They ate their share of lembass, brought from Mirkwood, and talked for many hours into the night. Finally, Nethelìeriel yawned and said, 'Wow, it is late, Legolas, I lost track of the hours! It is time for us to take our slumber. We have a long journey to the palace tomorrow.' 'Yes. You must share my bedroll, for I see you have none. This was not a plot in an attempt to be close to me was it?' He said with a sly smile, his eyes dancing with pleasure and malice. 'LEGOLAS!!!11!' she squealed and hit him on the shoulder with her fair, pale hand. Her eyes were also dancing. Laughing together, they collapsed on the bedroll. As she drifted off to sleep, her head found his chest and she closed her eyes and smiled, nestling her soft skin into his well-sculpted abdomen. He smiled as he drifted to sleep, staring up at the stars.  
  
A/N: wut did u guys think? Good? I hope so. Orli will give u a hug if u review! lol. 


End file.
